Scarlett Redwood
Alana Redwood (mother) Hilda Redwood (grandmother) |main = Throwing knifes / Daggers |secondary = Throwing axes |strengths = Plant kowledge, Speed, Agility, Climbing |weaknesses = Strengh, Swimming, Killing |reaping = Reaped |token = Her red hood |allies = Stiles Redwood Snow White Sleeping Beauty The Little Mermaid Everyone taking her in as an ally}} This character is known as Little Red Riding Hood even though her birth name is Scarlett Redwood – the younger sister of Stiles Redwood and the target of the Big Bad Wolf. Biography Scarlett grew up in a loving family with a lumberjack as father, a carpenter as mother, a funny brother and a storytelling grandmother. They all lived in a small cottage deep in the district forest. Scarlett loved the forest and played hid and seek with her brother all the time. A game she became very good at. She could be hiding in the threes for hours before her brother had to finally give up finding her. But the children were not the only once running around in the forest. And one evening when the family was out for a walk they were attacked by a pack of wolves! While the parents tried to keep the wolves occupied. The children ran back to the cottage were they would be safe with their grandmother. But two wolves followed them and when Scarlett tripped she was sure it would be the end! It would have been if not Scarlett's mother had made it just in time to sacrifice her own life instead. After her mother's death, Scarlett, her brother and father moved to the village where no wolves would dare to come. But their grandmother stayed behind in the cottage. She said, she wood rather be eaten by wolves than commanded around by peacekeepers. Before she left, Scarlett's grandmother gave her a red hood. It was a token and a symbole of the women in the Redwood-family. Passed down from mother to daughter but since their grandmother had only had sons, Scarlett's mother had been given it as a wedding present. Now that her mother was gone it belonged to Scarlett. 'Token' Scarlett's token is her red hood. A gift passed down from mother to daughter for generations. It is the only thing she has left of her mother and her most valuable belonging. Therefore she worships it with great love and care. 'Family' Appearance With red hair, skin as white as snow, eyes an emerald green, freckles and her regenisable red hood Scarlett is easy to spot dancing around in the district forests. She's actually build, not very tall and always smiling. Personality Scarlett is a non-violent person and tries to be good friends with everyone around her. She is a bit shy but constantly tries her best to make friends. She is a very caring person and would love to help others. She is an optimist and naive and wants to think the very best of people therefore she often ends up getting hurt or trusting the wrong kind of people. She is very caring and loving and will do anything to keep her family and friends alive. Dreams Becoming a dancer. Finally getting to visit her grandmother. Fears Wolves. The dark. Being left alone. Having to kill someone. Category:Character Category:Female Category:The Hunger Games Category:Hunger Games Characters Category:FanFiction Character